Retribution
by FiBeeN
Summary: A stand alone chapter following on from Chapter 33 of my main fic., Providential Heart. Whilst waiting to trap a potential killer, Phryne entertained herself by reading an erotic poem by E.E. Cummings out loud. Jack was in hiding and was forced to listen in silence. This story describes how the frustrated man exacted his revenge later that night. Warning: Pure Smut


Retribution

A stand alone story following on from Chapter 33 of my main fic., Providential Heart. Phryne and Jack, have recently admitted their feelings and become lovers. Whilst waiting to trap a potential killer, Phryne entertained herself by reading an erotic poem by E.E. Cummings out loud. Poor Jack was in hiding and was forced to listen in silence. This story describes how the frustrated man exacted his revenge later that night. You don't need to have read the main fic. to enjoy this one.

Note: Jack has cut on his forearm, it's not really important to this story but for followers of the main fic. It will be mentioned for the sake of continuity. Don't worry, it's not a serious injury.

Warning: This is pure smut

Please review. Feedback helps keep my inspired.

xxxx

Phryne sighed with relief as she and Jack entered her bedroom. It had been a long day and hours had passed since her lover had last kissed her. She waited as Jack turned to lock the door behind them, and then sashayed up to him with passion in her eyes.

"Hello Inspector."

"Miss Fisher." Jack leant down and brushed his mouth against her luscious lips, trying to ignore the sizzle he was already feeling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer.

When he didn't attempt to deepen the kiss, she pulled back with an inquiring look. Jack Robinson's expression said it all, his mouth was twisted into its trademark half grin and his dark eyes contained a wicked glint. The divine Miss Fisher was about to pay for her earlier teasing. Her blood stirred and her mouth opened in a silent gasp of anticipation. Jack watched her narrowly, as her pink tongue moistened suddenly dry lips.

"Jack..."

He walked her back towards her bed and then, catching the hem of her jumper, lifted it up and over her head, mussing her hair. He paused to sweep the strands back into place before moving in for another fleeting kiss. Then her camisole joined the jumper on the floor.

"Sit down Miss Fisher."

Phryne's look dared him to make her and he rose to the challenge in more ways than one.

"Sit down or I'll stop." With a careless shrug to indicate that she was indifferent, Phryne sat down on the edge of her bed and was rewarded with an excellent view of his intentions.

Jack hurriedly stripped off his own upper garments; the ruined shirt with its bloodied sleeve, waistcoat and undershirt; leaving his broad chest and lean muscled stomach bared to her lustful gaze.

As Jack toed off his shoes and socks, he reached into his trouser pocket and brought out a fat roll of cloth. A bandage, purloined for specific purpose as the doctor had bandaged his injured arm tonight.

"Hold your arms out in front of you, wrists together." Phryne's heart was racing with excitement as her lover bound her arms together. "You are going to find out exactly what it's like to be teased when you're helpless to do anything about it." Jack helped Phryne lay back on the bed, head on the pillows. He took her hands and held them up against the headboard. "Don't lower your arms. Keep them there." Jack leant in close to her face. "I mean what I say Miss Fisher. If you lower your arms, I will stop." Jack's look demonstrated his determination. "I've lived with frustration for a long time, particularly over the last two years." Phryne thrilled at the reference. "I can stand one more night very easily. Now I know your finger are clever enough to undo that knot with a bit of work but," Jack trailed his hand down her side, from underarm to hip, causing her to shiver and wriggle, he moved down her leg to the top of one of her knee high boots, "I think I'll leave you something that will help." He slid her dagger out of its hiding place against her calf and carefully tucked it under the bandage leaving her fingers curled around the handle. With great care, Jack then began to remove the remainder of her clothing, bestowing a burning kiss upon each new expanse of skin as it appeared, leaving her naked and vulnerable and incredibly aroused.

Jack stood back to appreciate his work. She was flushed and panting, her chest heaving and her legs moving restlessly. A darker, damp patch on the sheets where her hips rested provided final proof of her urgent need but her arms were still being held firmly in place. He smiled, seemingly cool and collected. "Now... how about a little light reading before bed?" Jack reached behind his back to retrieve the thin book that he'd tucked into the waistband of his trousers earlier that night.

"Oh no!" Phryne was inclined to like a bet but this one was just too obvious. She knew exactly which poem he would select.

"Oh yes!" Jack opened the book to a page that he remembered well from his one and only reading. "_may i feel said he... _I'm sure you know the words Phryne. Shall we recite it together?" Phryne's eyes were sparkling at the idea but then Jack seemed to think of something. "Wait! Remember what I said. Don't move." He disappeared into her wardrobe. Phryne could hear him rummaging around but couldn't quite see what he was doing. When he emerged, he was holding a peacock feather that she generally used for a headdress.

"Jack..." Phryne was suddenly nervous, she was very ticklish in some spots.

Laying the feather and book down on her stomach, Jack quickly stripped off the rest of his clothing, his prick springing free and proud and already aching for release. Kneeling beside her on the bed, he picked up them up again, careful not to actually touch her skin.

_"may i feel said he"_ Jack read the first line as he held the feather poised above her, just half an inch from her burning skin. Phryne hesitated, was she going to run? Jack held his breath.

_"(i'll squeal said she" _He stroked the feather down the soft flesh of her inner arm and she did indeed squeal and writhe but her hands remained in their place.

_"just once said he)"_ Jack paused allowing Phryne to catch her breath.

_"it's fun said she" _And she giggled and squealed as Jack used the feather to find every one of the ticklish spots on her body.

_"(may i touch said he"_ Jack had discarded the feather and his hand was hovering against the side of her face.

_"how much said she"_ Phryne was trembling and Jack was wound so tight, determined to maintain his focus as one of her restless thighs brushed against his groin.

_"a lot said he)"_

_"why not said she"_ And she almost jumped out of her skin as Jack's hand began its exploration.

_"(let's go said he"_

There was hardly an inch of her skin that he didn't investigate. Touching, pinching, nipping, tasting, loving. Phryne was struggling to remember the next line.

_"not too far said she"_

_"what's too far said he"_

_"where you are said she)" _looking down at Jack's face as he held it between her thighs.

_"may i stay said he"_

_"(which way said she"_

_"like this said he" _

_"if you kiss said she"_ And of course Jack obliged, parting her moist folds to find the taut centre of her being and applying his lips and tongue. Phryne's hips arched involuntarily to meet him, crying out in rapture as she came. The salt sweat taste of her flooding Jacks mouth as his erection pounded, trapped against the sheets, aching to settle within her.

"may i move said he"

"is it love said she)"

"Oh yes!" Jack thought.

"if you're willing said he" He moved to settle his hips, the head of his prick bathing in the evidence of her pleasure.

"(but you're killing said she" Jack slid home, loving the feel of her, hot and wet, holding him tight. His groan of satisfaction was physical, vibrating throughout their bodies, adding to the already impossible storm of sensation. He completely lost his ability to think, Jack wouldn't have been able to read the next lines if he'd tried.

...

"don't stop" said she

"oh nn" said he)

"go slow" said she

"(cccome?" said he

"ummm" said she – Phryne's orgasm hit her like a wave, crashing over her, breaking apart the exquisite tension.

"you're divine!" said he

"(you are Mine" said she) And with that Jack came, his body shattering, seething and spilling into her, overflowing with the sheer joy of it.

They collapsed together, still joined, little aftershocks twitch through their flesh. Jack found just enough strength to pull the bedcovers over them and when he idly noticed that she'd cut her hands free, he didn't even have the energy to smile.

xxxx

Note:

Bum – aka arse, ass, butt, buttock, bottom.

E.E. Cummings – _American poet. His poems were deliberately grammatically incorrect, and often lacked punctuation. He successfully published some of the most erotic poems of the 1920's and knew Phryne when she lived in Paris. I didn't use the entire poem (there's a mention of a wife). To listen to the best ever reading of this poem (he has a voice a lot like Jack's) Google these words: may i feel said he hiddleston soundcloud_


End file.
